


I ran to the devil

by Moremoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Vampire AU, but it isn't priest kink, i haven't decided about porn yet, priest!Sherlock, priestlock, so don't look for that, vamp!Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moremoran/pseuds/Moremoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil called to him, and he went running. </p><p>There had never been anything so gruesome as this, the police were baffled and though no one has asked him directly, they all whispered about the man who should go looking for the daemon that haunted their lives. Father Holmes, their priest was the cleverest man, the one they trusted with their very souls. He would be the one, the only one to find this evil and destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ran to the devil

**Author's Note:**

> So it's around the 19th century but honestly I can't be arsed to keep my dialect straight as I'm not a writer I just like doing this so please don't expect perfect representation of this time. I will do my best though.
> 
> I also will not pretend to be an expert on Christianity or scripture, this is for fun, I'm not making any great statements here please remember that even if themes arise Xx

**_Fifth Body Found_ **

 

> _Detective Inspector Lestrade found this morning the body of a Miss Pembroke, left slaughtered by what can only be described as the devil in the wood. The fifth body found in such a state in the past fortnight leading the authorities to believe it is the work of a serial killer. They are advising the public to stay out of the wood, for their own safety while they investigate these heinous crimes._

 

There had been a strange feeling in the air that night. Something whipping around the corners like a sharp leather strap, snapping at the skin. It wasn't human, something unholy, something that had the entire city of London on edge and flocking to the sanctuary of the chapel. The talk of the town was of the devil that lurked behind the shadow of the wood on the edge of the city boundaries, the one snatching up innocent lives and leaving them drained of blood and slashed to ribbon.

 

There had never been anything so gruesome as this, the police were baffled and though no one has asked him directly, they all whispered about the man who should go looking for the daemon that haunted their lives. Father Holmes, their priest was the cleverest man, the one they trusted with their very souls. He would be the one, the only one to find this evil and destroy it.

  
It wasn't long before the whispers began to grow loud enough to reach the priest's ears. He was in the city streets when he heard two men discussing why it was he who should venture into the wood to find the beast and fight the evil off for good. Sherlock couldn't keep himself quiet for too long as he reached out and tapped one gentlemen's shoulder. 

"Pardon me sir, but I overheard you speaking about myself and-"

"Oh forgive me, father," the gentleman turned and nodded a bit, "it's this awful business about the _devil_." He whispered the word as of the creature could hear him. And perhaps he could. 

"We only were wondering, you are the closest to god we have here, and who else to fight evil than the lord?" 

Sherlock sighed and nodded, the man was right of course. If anyone should be put against the devil himself shouldn't it be their Lord? Though the idea did frighten him a bit. Enough to make the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end.

"Then perhaps I should..." The priest nodded and looked down at his hands. "Yes. I will go. This is my city, my fellow man. I will not stand by and let them be slaughtered by evil."

He looked up with determination set in his expression before began walking past the others. Sherlock needed to prepare himself, for the devil was calling and he was not going to hide away. 

Sherlock had returned home and began studying the bible he held so dear to his heart. It was everything he had, it gave him strength and he needed it now more than ever. There were candles lit around him as he read through the night, getting lost in the scripture and losing all sense of the time. The moon had peeked high in the sky creating shadow around the small plot of land he owned just across from the church. Sherlock's eyes were beginning to burn from the dim light and he was nearly ready to retire to bed when a strong gust of wind blew open the door and extinguished the flame of the candles leaving nothing but the bluish glow of the night.

  
Sherlock's right hand clutched the beads of his rosary around his neck as he stood up from his writing desk and turned to see the door open and just hanging off the hinge. The air was so cold, considering it was the middle of summer gave it a haunting sensation creating goose flesh over Sherlock's arms. He was ready to step closer when a shadow formed in the doorway, only highlighted by the moonbeams shining through the wistful clouds. His heart beat faster as he heard a low, predatory growl from the figure. The priest blinked as he swallowed, mouth and throat dry as if he'd been force fed sand, making it impossible to speak. The pages of his holy book began to flip wildly by their own accord, or so it seemed, and with what appeared to be a final warning, thunder clapped directly above Sherlock and the flames slowly returned to the burnt wicks of the candles and the air around him warmed. It seemed he'd been visited by the devil, warning the young priest to keep his distance - a warning he was most certainly going to ignore.


End file.
